Mauvaises Nouvelles  New Version
by Isagawa
Summary: /!\ Cette fanfiction que j'ai réécrit/retravaillé est au départ l'oeuvre de Little Akary, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la poster dans mes fics. Merci Aka-chan !


**Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fanfiction ! =)**

**J'aurais dû poster plusieurs OS ces derniers temps - surtout que j'en ai des tonnes qui attendant tranquillement au fond de mon ordi que je les finisse – mais j'ai eu un petit contretemps comme quoi Nemuri no Rori m'accusait de plagiat sur ma fiction Derideas – et maintenant que j'ai fait gaffe, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt troublant. Mais bon. Nous nous sommes expliquées et je crois que ça va mieux. **

**Rating** **: K. Tout le monde peut lire sans problème.**

**Couple/Personnages : Ichigo et Shirosaki**

**Disclaimer : Apparemment le Père Nowel ne m'aime pas, parce que je n'ai encore eu ni Bleach, ni un MacIntosh. **

**La chanson de Shy'm, « Mauvaises Nouvelles », ne m'appartient pas non plus. Et heureusement. Je chante faux. **

**Et mine de rien, cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas non plus, elle a été écrite par little akary ; Mais je l'ai lu et... bah voilà quoi. Mes mains sont allées plus vite que mon cerveau, j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête, et voilà. C'était écrit. Aka-chan, merci de m'avoir laissé posté cette nouvelle version.**

**Et maintenant, place à la fic !**

- MAUVAISES NOUVELLES -

_Cap vers les sables chauds, fier est l'uniforme_  
><em>Le cœur est sur le drapeau, fonce, tu es un homme<em>  
><em>Il n'y a que les faibles qui finissent au carreau<em>  
><em>Tu cacheras ta peur au fond de ton sac à dos<em>  
><em>Tu fais parti de l'élite, parmi les meilleurs du monde<em>  
><em>Mandaté de justice assis sur les toits du monde<em>  
><em>Tu es parti sans rien dire, visage dur et sans doute<em>  
><em>Que défendre et servir étaient écris sur ta route<em>

Ils t'ont appelés à l'aide, encore une fois, et encore une fois tu as répondu. Je sais pourquoi. T'es trop gentil. Bien comme il faut, sans aucune tâche, fier et courageux. Non, tu sembles fier et courageux en fait, tu préfèrerais être loin de ce champ de bataille, Sire, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que t'as peur, je le ressens bien. Je suis toi, quand même. Et pourtant, t'es toujours là pour eux, et c'est toujours à toi de réparer leurs conneries. Trop gentil, mon Roi, trop gentil, et c'est sans doute ça qui causera ta perte. Tu fais toujours tout ton possible pour les aider, ces imbéciles, ils se créent des problèmes et ensuite ils t'appellent pour les résoudre, comme si t'étais une sorte de remède miracle. En même temps, qui dit que t'en es pas un ? Tu fais quand même parti de l'élite, on est les meilleurs y'a pas photo ! Rien ni personne ne nous a résisté, jamais. On est loin, très loin d'être faible, ils le savent, tu le sais aussi, et c'est pour ça que tu réponds toujours présent. Tu ferais presque pitié Majesté, avec ta foutue gentillesse. Tu savais qu'on allait s'en sortir, alors t'es parti seul sans prévenir qui que ce soit, pour que personne ne s'inquiète. Trop gentil, mon Roi, trop gentil. Tu ne penses jamais qu'à ça, protéger les autres au mépris de ta propre vie, et je sais pas comment tu fais pour être encore en vie avec un esprit pareil. La chance sûrement. Ou moi. Honnêtement, on serait pas dans cette merde noire si t'étais pas comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on se ferait chier, si t'étais pas comme ça.

_J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles_

_Du champ de bataille._  
><em>On a perdu des hommes, on a perdu des âmes<em>  
><em>Il faudrait qu'on s'en aille...<em>  
><em>J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles<em>

_Du champ de bataille  
>Des enfants qui pleurent, et des mères qui espèrent<em>

_Des retrouvailles_

J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Et ça va, pas la peine de grogner parce que tu t'en rends bien comptes tout seul, Majesté. Me fais pas croire que t'as pas vu tous les cadavres par terre, tous ces gens qui se font décimer. Plus de la moitié, comme ça, à vue d'œil. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient, dis-moi, que c'était si simple d'avoir le dessus sur des Hollows comme eux ? Faudrait qu'ils reviennent sur Terre ou alors ils ne vont pas passer la nuit. Et toi non plus, tu vas rien voir venir si tu perds ton temps comme ça à regarder qui a besoin de toi. Concentres-toi sur tes propres combats ou je prends ta place ! Oui, ils vont mourir, mais _qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse_ ? C'est ça la guerre, y'aura toujours des victimes et des gens qui pleurent, et ensuite ? Ils l'ont cherchés après tout, ces idiots ! On déclare pas la guerre au Peut-Être Futur Maitre de l'Univers sur ses terres sans en subir les conséquences, et au lieu de pleurnicher ils auraient dû se rentrer ça dans le crâne. Et ne me regarde pas de cet air accusateur. Je dis que la vérité, moi. Et en y pensant, c'est peut-être ça qui te gêne.

Et tant que j'y suis, je déclare que j'ai encore plus de mauvaises nouvelles. Je te ferai remarquer que des ennemis encore plus balaises se dirigent vers nous, alors bouges ton cul de là Sire, parce que j'veux pas crever ici. Je veux pas finir comme ces larves qui se tortillent sur le sol, non, on mérite mieux que ça. _Tu_ mérites mieux que ça.

_Tu as la force et le courage de ne jamais battre en retraite_  
><em>Tu es si jeune, tu as le bon âge pour ne pas craindre la bête<em>  
><em>Tu as la bouille et le panache, tu es le héros qu'on recherche<em>  
><em>Quand on craint trop de dommages, tu es le premier qu'on dépêche<em>  
><em>C'est pour tout ce que tu représentes qu'on a besoin de toi<em>  
><em>Mais c'est le sang que tu verses, qui fait qu'on se souvient de toi<em>  
><em>C'est pour tout ce que tu es et qu'un autre n'est pas, qu'un soir, tu es parti au combat<em>

Evidemment que tu mérites mieux que ça. Les Shinigamis auraient même dû te décerner une médaille du mérite maintenant que j'y pense ! T'as toujours tenu, t'es toujours allé jusqu'au bout, et ce même quand ils étaient tous contre toi t'as jamais changé tes objectifs même lorsque t'avais l'impression que tout était perdu, et j'aime ça chez toi. Je t'admire, même, parce que j'en serais pas capable. T'es quelqu'un de spécial, de digne, et même si je suis qu'un Hollow, une espèce maléfique, je respecte ça. Pourquoi tu penses que je t'ai toujours pas renversé malgré la situation dans laquelle tu es ? Le trône et libre, là, juste devant moi et pourtant je te laisse t'installer dessus à ta guise. Faut avouer que ça ferai tâche si je prenais ta place. C'est toi le héros, t'as tout ce qu'il faut pour. Le beau jeune homme, courageux, fort, protecteur, sensible. Trop gentil, mon Roi, beaucoup trop gentil. Moi, j'ai vraiment rien de ça, et c'est tellement vrai que j'essaye même pas de mentir. Ah si, j'suis p't'être fort peut-être beau aussi puisque je te ressemble, mais avec les couleurs que la nature m'a accordée…faut pas rêver non plus.

Ouais, t'as tout du bon héros, le physique comme le moral, c'est pour ça qu'on hésite pas à t'envoyer sur le champ de bataille. Si t'étais comme moi, égoïste, sadique et égocentrique, on en serait pas là. Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais ! Même en plein combat, quand tu m'entends dire tout ça, t'arrives à me glisser un mot gentil et me disant que je ne suis pas tout ça. Trop gentil, mon Roi. Tellement trop gentil.

D'ailleurs concentres-toi un peu sur le combat, parce que même si t'es un héros c'est par ton sang qui coule qu'on se souviendra de toi. Autant dire que dans ces conditions, je préfère pas qu'on se souvienne de toi. Ils se souviennent déjà plus ce que t'as fait pour eux pendant la guerre contre Aizen, alors dis moi, à quoi ça sert ? En fait je pense qu'il faudrait que tu meurs pour qu'on se souvienne de ce que tu fais. Et ça, crois-moi, j'y tiens pas du tout.

_J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles_

_Du champ de bataille._  
><em>On a perdu des hommes, on a perdu des âmes<em>  
><em>Il faudrait qu'on s'en aille...<em>  
><em>J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles<em>

_Du champ de bataille  
>Des enfants qui pleurent, et des mères qui espèrent<em>

_Des retrouvailles_

J'ai un scoop mon Roi, d'autres mauvaises nouvelles arrivent. Il serait temps de regarder autour de toi et de voir ce qui se passe, parce que sinon je serais obligé de te l'annoncer : t'es le dernier debout. C'était à prévoir en même temps, on aurait cru que la moitié des soldats était là juste pour faire joli. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je vois un truc bien dégueulasse, Tête d'ananas a le coup tordu d'une drôle de façon, je savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça. Ah, normalement on peut pas, merci pour l'info. Ceci explique cela. Dis-moi, où sont les Capitaines quand on a besoin d'eux ? Moi je dis, Vive la Soul Society, hein Sire ! Tu crois qu'ils voulaient faire du ménage dans leur rang et que c'est pour ça qu'ils les ont envoyés ici ? Si c'est ça, bah on est pas dans la merde. Mais que ça soit vrai ou pas de toute manière, pour l'instant on s'en contrefout. Parce qu'on est, comme qui dirait, dans une putain de mauvaise position. Faudrait qu'on parte d'ici, tu m'entends, on devrait se tirer ! Mais évidemment, tu ne bats pas en retraite toi. Ah, j'avais presque oublié. Dommage. Et dire que c'est pour ça que je te respecte.

Mais tu sais quoi, on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou et y'a d'autres mauvaises nouvelles qui arrivent encore. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'on va te pleurer. Tu sais que si tu meures ici, tu seras mort là-bas aussi ? Y auras plus d'Ichigo Kurosaki nulle part, dans ce monde comme dans l'autre, et ce jour-là, tu viendras pas pleurer dans mes bras ! Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, moi non plus je ne reviens pas sur ce que je dis. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je te prêterai ma force jusqu'au bout, à jamais. Je n'aurai aimé servir personne d'autre. Si je dois rester avec toi pour ne pas te trahir, eh bien je resterais. Mourons, après tout. Qu'ils pleurent.

_Tu fais partie de l'élite, parmi les meilleurs du monde_  
><em>Mandaté de justice assis sur les toits du monde<em>  
><em>Tu es parti sans rien dire, visage dur et sans doute<em>  
><em>Que défendre et servir étaient écrits sur ta route<em>  
><em>Tu t'es battu comme un homme et on se souvient de toi<em>  
><em>Dans l'encre de la liste, de ceux tombés au combat<em>  
><em>Mandaté de justice, assis sur les toits du monde<em>  
><em>Tu repars fier, comme le nom gravé sur ta tombe<em>

On est l'élite après tout, et je trouve que même dans une position inconfortable on a tenu assez longtemps. Personne ne pouvait survivre, après tout. Autant en faire un maximum. Au moins, t'auras tué le plus d'ennemi possible, hein ? Hein…

On domine tout de là, c'est magnifique. J'avoue que de temps à autres, les gratte-ciel me prennent la tête, mais là c'est plus pareil. Autant en profiter, après tout. Je reverrais plus jamais cette vue. On se sent supérieur du haut de ces immeubles. J'aime ça. Même si je sais que c'est pas ça que ça représente pour toi, je crois que ce piédestal, c'est ce qui pesait depuis si longtemps sur tes épaules. Cela représentait toutes les obligations que tu te donnais. Protéger les autres, tous ceux qui étaient sensés être en bas de l'échelle, les faibles. C'était ça ta motivation, protéger les faibles, parce que t'en avais été un, un jour, et que tu sais ce que ça fait. Comme toujours, t'es quelqu'un de bien. De trop gentil, peut-être, mais c'est pour ça que je te respecte.

Est-ce que tu savais qu'on s'en sortirait pas ? Est-ce pour ça que t'es parti sans prévenir personne ? Tu m'épateras toujours, tu sais, de la première à la dernière minute t'auras continué à me surprendre. Penser jusque là. Penser jusqu'au fait même qu'on allait mourir, alors que je niais et que j'avais confiance en nous. Honnêtement, j'espère qu'on se souviendra de toi. Pas forcément à cause de tes combats mais à cause de toi-même. De ce qui fait que t'es quelqu'un… comme ça. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, ce qui est stupide, sachant que j'en ai pas. Et alors ? Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de notre mort. Tout est permis.

Alors explique moi, Sire. Pourquoi j'ai si mal à la poitrine ?

Je veux pas qu'on disparaisse. Non, nuance, je veux pas te voir disparaître. Si on meurt, Majesté, ce sera ensemble. Tu sais, tu m'épates encore, t'arrives à rester fier et droit alors que t'es à moitié mort, même si je sais que tu tiens debout que grâce à Zangetsu. Il n'empêche que je ne suis qu'assis par terre, moi. Et c'est normal, après tout. Ce n'est pas moi le roi ici.

Tu es fier, mon Roi. Et moi aussi je suis fier, fier que tu sois mon Roi, pour toujours, rien qu'à moi. A moi seul, et ce, jusqu'à notre mort.

_J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles_

_Du champ de bataille._  
><em>On a perdu des hommes, on a perdu des âmes<em>  
><em>Il faudrait qu'on s'en aille...<em>  
><em>J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles<em>

_Du champ de bataille ;  
>Des enfants qui pleurent, et des mères qui espèrent<em>

_Des retrouvailles. _

J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles Sire, même proche de la fin elles continuent d'arriver par centaine. Zangetsu disparait, lui aussi, j'imagines que t'as plus assez de force pour le retenir. Tu seras sans doute le dernier à partir, t'auras vu tout ce qu'on a perdu, tout ce qu'ils ont perdu ces imbéciles.

Je vais bientôt m'en aller, moi aussi. Je peux encore tenir, je compense ta force par ma volonté, je veux te voir le plus longtemps possible. Alors s'il te plait Majesté, tourne-toi vers moi et regarde moi, que je te vois une dernière fois. J'ai plus de force, et pas plus d'espoir, mais je pleurerais pas. Ca, je te le jure. Après tout, si on meure, on sera ensemble. Et pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Faudrait qu'on s'en aille, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il reste plus que quelques minutes, les immeubles se craquellent les uns après les autres et même le ciel se fissure. Viens, mon Roi, prends ma main et ne la lâche surtout pas. Pas maintenant. Prends ma main et je t'accompagnerais jusqu'au bout des ténèbres, sans faillir, je te le promets. Après tout, je t'ai prouvé maintes fois que tu ne pouvais rien faire sans moi. Tu irais beaucoup moins vite sans ta monture. Allez viens, Ichi. Il est temps qu'on s'en aille.


End file.
